


Because I Want You

by usagiis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguments, Ferdinand as Persephone, First Kiss, Fluff, Hubert as Hades, Lore Olympus AU, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiis/pseuds/usagiis
Summary: “But you’re a king!” Distress began to bleed into Ferdinand’s voice and Hubert flicked his unused cigarette to the side. “Why do you even care what I think?!”Ferdinand!Persephone and Hubert!Hades au based off of episode 110 of Lore Olympus
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 36





	Because I Want You

Ferdinand pulls his cloak tightly around him as he walks down the hallway to the beach. He knows he shouldn’t be here but he wants to help those who can’t pay the ferryman. 

He walks up to one of the shades and taps him, placing a coin in his palm. “Here.” 

The other shades begin to snatch the coins from his hands and he drops the small pouch. Someone grabs his wrist and he tugs it away. “I’m sorry. I don’t have anymore.” 

He stares into the angry glares of the shades before turning on his heel and running. He tries to fly out from the beach but before he’s able to make it, one of the shades grabs his clock and he hits the ground with a sharp thud. 

With shaking hands, Ferdinand tries to grow a small hut around himself with his flowers but he’s trembling too badly. “Please! Please grow! Come on!” He blinks back the tears from his eyes as a lump forms in his throat. 

A hand touches Ferdinand’s shoulder and he flinches before turning his head and meeting Hubert’s eyes. 

“It’s alright. You’re safe. I have you now.” 

Hubert settles Ferdinand into a chair, placing a blanket around his shoulders and pushing a heater by his feet. “Stay.” 

Ferdinand stays silent as Hubert grabs his phone. He clears his throat and answers. “Yes. I know what’s going on down there. Can we get someone down there? I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll come by later. Thank you.” 

He hangs up his phone and pinches the bridge of his nose. Ferdinand sits up in the chair, clutching the blanket closer to his chest. “Please do not be mad at me. I truly am sor-” He cuts off as Hubert walks over and crouches in front of him, cupping the redhead’s cheek in his palm. “Are you mad at me? Please say something, Hubert.” 

Hubert runs his thumb over Ferdinand’s cheek and stares into his amber eyes. “Why were you on the beach in the first place? I thought we agreed that you would stay away? Not to mention, why are you at work so late? Shouldn’t you have returned home hours ago?” 

The red headed god touched his cheek once Hubert had pulled his own hand away. He chewed on his bottom lip in nervousness. “I’m afraid I can’t tell-”

Hubert sighs and rubs at his forehead. “You’re truly such an enigma. How can someone be so open yet so closed off at the same time?” He stands up and places a hand to his chest. “Little god of spring, you’ve hurt me. If you truly wished to go to the beach so badly, all you had to do was ask me.” 

“Would you truly rather put yourself in danger than ask for my help?” 

Ferdinand sat up quickly in the chair, the blanket falling from his shoulders. “It isn’t like that, I promise!” He absentmindedly twirled a strand of golden hair around his finger. “If you knew the true reason why I wished to go, you would not have approved.” 

“Go on. Try me.” Hubert crossed his arms, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “You’ve caused quite the stir down at the beach. The least you could do was tell me why.”

Ferdinand avoided Hubert’s eyes by looking off to the side, picking at a thread on his sleeve. “I may have wanted to give coins to the shades who could not pay the ferryman.” 

Hubert whipped his head around as he stared at Ferdinand in disbelief as his eyes burned red. “You were handing out coins on the beach?! You were correct in your earlier assumption that I would not approve!” He crossed his arms once more as he stared down at Ferdinand. “As much as it pains me to say this, but that is highly hypocritical of you, Ferdinand.” 

“How?!” Ferdinand was now standing and his brows knit slightly. Yes, he had only known Hubert for a few short weeks but the man had never spoken to him like this.

The god walked to the glass window, turning his back towards Ferdinand. “You asked me not to tarnish your reputation and yet you seek to undermine mine?” 

Ferdinand grew silent and his mouth pulled into a frown. He walked over to where Hubert was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s horrible that they must stay on the shore for a hundred years? Not having money is not a crime, Hubert.” 

Using his powers, Hubert pushed himself through the glass window and walked down the glass building. Ferdinand followed albeit floating beside the god of the underworld. He eyed Ferdinand at his side and groaned. “You do realize I have these systems in place for a reason, yes?” 

“What reason?” 

Hubert snapped and a cigarette appeared between his fingers. “It’s tradition, Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand followed closely beside Hubert, his eyes showing his anger. “It’s a bad tradition!”

Hubert turned towards Ferdinand, the cigarette in his hand lighting on its own. “You truly have no idea how hard this role is. I do not deserve your unsolicited criticisms.” 

“But you’re a king!” Distress began to bleed into Ferdinand’s voice and Hubert flicked his unused cigarette to the side. “Why do you even care what I think?!” 

Grabbing Ferdinand’s arms, Hubert dug his cold fingers into the warm, freckled skin. “Because I want you!” 

Without thinking, Ferdinand cupped Hubert’s cheeks and pressed his lips to the other’s. After getting over the initial shock, Hubert’s tense shoulders relaxed and he placed his hands around Ferdinand’s waist and lifted him closer. 

Butterflies began to appear around Ferdinand’s hair yet the two were too enamored by one another to notice. 

Ferdinand combed his fingers through Hubert’s dark locks but tensed and his eyes flew open when he noticed the butterflies surrounding them. 

“Ferdinand?” 

Before he was able to reach out to Hubert, his entire body bursted into butterflies and he was gone. 

Hubert reached up towards the butterflies, letting out a small sigh as one landed on his finger and then disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ^^ thank you so much for reading. i’ve been in a bit of a writing slump recently so i’m glad i could get this out. i’m also writing a sailor moon au but got a bit burnt out from it so i decided to fix up this wip to fit ferdie and hubert more


End file.
